<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un nuevo compañero by KiraH69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082672">Un nuevo compañero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69'>KiraH69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Caring Peter Hale, Demonic Possession, Familiars, Good Parent Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nemeton, Nogitsune, Oblivious Scott, Pre-Slash, Untrustworthy Alan Deaton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras su sacrificio en el baño de hielo, la magia se acumula dentro de Stiles y sin saber utilizarla iba a explotar, puede que literalmente. Pero su magia y el Nemeton tienen otros planes y Stiles se encuentra con un nuevo compañero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tres capítulos en total. Ya están escritos así que no se quedará a medias.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Desde el instante en que salió de la bañera de hielo, Stiles sintió que había algo diferente en él, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para analizarlo, primero tenía que salvar a su padre. Solo cuando todos estuvieron a salvo y él se encontraba en su cama, la adrenalina disipándose de su cuerpo, pudo reflexionar sobre ello. Se sentía como un refresco con burbujas cerrado al que agitaban y agitaban. La presión estaba creciendo dentro de él. No había sido un cambio físico visible sino uno en lo más intrínseco de su ser. No lo sentía en un lugar concreto sino en todo su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, hasta la punta del último de sus cabellos. Era algo mágico, no podía ser otra cosa, pero a partir de ahí no podía concretar más. Deaton había dicho que una «oscuridad invadiría su corazón». Quizá estaba hablando de esto, pero no se sentía para nada oscuro. Era radiante, pura energía. También era peligroso, pero no se sentía amenazador. Más bien era como un perro de presa, mortal en manos equivocadas pero cariñoso como cualquier otro perro si se le cuidaba bien. Tendría que hablar con Deaton al respecto, solo esperaba que no fuera el siguiente terror que tuvieran que enfrentar. Al menos, si lo era, necesitaba dormir una noche antes de ponerse a ello.</p><p>Noah estaba desayunando ya cuando bajó de su habitación. Se llenó una taza de café hasta el borde de la cafetera en marcha y se sentó frente a él en la mesa. Tomó un largo sorbo del brebaje todavía caliente con los ojos cerrados y suspiró.</p><p>—Tengo que contarte algo.</p><p>—Tienes que contarme muchas cosas—replicó su padre sin dejar de comer.</p><p>—Sí, pero todo irá mejor si esta vez me crees—le dijo a modo de reprimenda.</p><p>Si le hubiera creído cuando intentó explicárselo con Cora, las cosas podrían haber terminado de forma diferente y tal vez no hubiera tenido que <em>morir</em> para salvarle la vida. Sabía que no tenía que decir todo eso en voz alta para que su padre lo comprendiera. Noah asintió y dejó de comer. Apartó el plato y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa.</p><p>—Lo primero que tienes que saber es que a las criaturas sobrenaturales les da igual tu placa. Si tienen que matarte, te matarán. Incluso si no es necesario también lo harán, aunque sea solo por si acaso. Así que te sugiero que, si tienes la más mínima duda, primero dispares y después preguntes. Lo segundo más importante es que aprenden a mentir desde pequeños para protegerse así que saben mentir muy bien. No te fíes, nunca, confirma por tu cuenta cualquier cosa que te digan. Y lo tercero más importante es que las cosas casi nunca son lo que parecen. Un monstruo con garras y colmillos no tiene por qué ser malvado y una profesora de instituto no tiene por qué ser inocente.</p><p>» Los detalles te los contaré luego, todo lo que sé sobre todas las criaturas de la ciudad y sobre lo que ha pasado en los últimos años, pero ahora tengo que ir a ver a Deaton.</p><p>—¿Por qué a Deaton?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>Stiles se miró las manos. Sentía la energía bajo su piel, casi podía verlas vibrando.</p><p>—Desde el ritual para encontraros, he estado sintiendo algo extraño, como una especie de energía.</p><p>—Siempre estás lleno de energía.</p><p>—No tiene nada que ver con mi TDAH, creo que es algo mágico. Deaton dijo que habría consecuencias, aunque no especificó. Tengo que averiguar qué es esto antes de que se convierta en un peligro. Oh, sí, otro punto importante. Si algo te parece sospechoso, aunque sea solo un presentimiento, investígalo. Puede que no sea nada, pero si es algo será algo peligroso—se levantó de la silla y dio la vuelta a la mesa para darle un rápido abrazo—. Quédate en casa y llámame si aparece alguien, quien sea.</p><p>Noah suspiró y le dejó ir. Al menos, después de todo lo que había pasado podía cogerse el día libre, solo por hoy. Stiles iba a contárselo todo porque si algo tenía claro a estas alturas era que o estás dentro o eres completamente ajeno. Cualquier punto intermedio es demasiado peligroso. Conocer solo la mitad de los hechos puede costarte la vida.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>La clínica veterinaria estaba cerrada o eso decía el cartel, pero la puerta estaba abierta así que simplemente entró. Pasó hasta la parte de atrás donde esperaba encontrar al veterinario en su despacho y allí estaba.</p><p>—Me preguntaba cuál de vosotros vendría primero—comentó sin levantar la vista del libro que tenía frente a él—. Aunque admito que no lo esperaba tan pronto.</p><p>Aquella apariencia de tranquilidad hasta en las peores situaciones siempre le ponía de los nervios.</p><p>—Me está pasando algo.</p><p>—Ya os advertí que habría consecuencias, un ritual que implica la muerte afecta a sus participantes a un nivel básico de su ser—le explicó como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.</p><p>—Pero no siento que sea algo oscuro como dijiste.</p><p>Eso pareció despertar su interés porque levantó la mirada por primera vez.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que sientes exactamente?</p><p>—Una energía enorme dentro de mí que quiere salir. ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando mezclas Coca-Cola y Mentos? Pues siento que eso es lo que está pasando dentro de mí, solo que a alguien se le ha olvidado quitar el tapón. Pero no es algo malvado solo... algo sin moldear, en bruto.</p><p>Deaton apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y cruzó los dedos frente a su rostro en un gesto que le recordó al Sr. Burns. Se quedó en silencio durante un rato y Stiles era incapaz de quedarse quieto mientras tanto, caminando de un lado a otro del despacho y retorciendo las manos. Solo se detuvo cuando Deaton se levantó. Cogió un libro de la estantería y Stiles frunció el ceño. Sabía que los libros realmente mágicos no los tenía allí a la vista y el libro no era especialmente grueso.</p><p>—Deberías practicar estos ejercicios de meditación, te ayudarán a controlar lo que estás sintiendo.</p><p>Stiles observó la portada, un título ridículo con el dibujo de un mandala.</p><p>—No me jodas. ¿En serio?—agitó el libro en el aire. Lo único que quería era golpearlo en la cabeza con él.</p><p>—La meditación no solo tiene beneficios para la mente, también proporciona beneficios fisiológicos. Mejora la atención y la-</p><p>—¡Vete a la mierda!—lanzó el libro barato al suelo. ¿Quería tomarle el pelo?—. Sabes perfectamente que lo que me sucede tiene que ver con la magia y no con una mierda psicológica.</p><p>—Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora-</p><p>—Darte un puñetazo en esa maldita cara sería lo mejor que puedo hacer así que no me tientes. Si no tienes intención de ayudarme, yo mismo buscaré la forma de solucionarlo, como siempre.</p><p>Realmente quería darle un puñetazo, pero se conformó con dar un portazo al salir. El maldito veterinario solo ayudaba cuando le apetecía y si empezaba a soltar esa basura suya del equilibrio no resistiría las ganas de partirle la cara.</p><p>De vuelta en casa, su padre supo aceptar su gruñido cuando le preguntó cómo había ido con Deaton. Quería ponerse a investigar, pero primero tenía una charla pendiente con él.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Su investigación no fue fructífera. O lo fue demasiado. Sin más información que algo mágico dentro de él tenía el potencial para ser prácticamente cualquier cosa. Podía estar a punto de transformarse en alguna criatura de las miles que había o incluso en una nueva, aunque más bien sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.</p><p>Llamó a Scott buscando algo de apoyo, quizá que le echara una mano, pero ni siquiera quería recordar la forma en que le había respondido. No iba a tenérselo en cuenta porque sabía que esa «oscuridad» que Deaton había mencionado estaba afectándole, al menos a su humor. Aún no estaba preocupado con él, siendo hombre lobo era difícil que nada le afectara seriamente, pero lo mantendría vigilado. Por ahora no podía contar con él así que siguió por su cuenta.</p><p>La energía no dejaba de incrementar o tal vez tan solo se volvía más intranquila. Dos días después y ya ni siquiera podía permanecer quieto el tiempo suficiente como para leer una página en el ordenador. No había dormido la noche anterior y estaba comiendo más de lo habitual. Necesitaba salir para quemar algo de esa energía. Se puso las zapatillas y salió a correr por la reserva. No era un lugar seguro ni durante el día y Stiles no era suicida, pero en una parte de su mente estaba la idea de que, tal vez, si se encontraba con alguna criatura su poder al fin se manifestaría.</p><p>Comenzó a correr tan pronto como puso pie en el camino de tierra. No aguantó mucho porque no tenía mucha resistencia y, a pesar de toda esa energía, sus músculos dolían, pero cuando no podía correr más caminaba y después volvía a correr. Sin darse cuenta, sin pretenderlo, llegó al claro del Nemeton. Por un momento sufrió un desagradable <em>flashback</em>, pero el lugar estaba tan cambiado que era difícil reconocerlo como el mismo de aquella noche. Parecía un lugar normal, nada mágico ni catastrófico en él. Hierba verde y un tocón muerto, nada más. Al menos en apariencia. Bajo la superficie la magia vibraba igual que bajo su piel.</p><p>Se acercó al Nemeton con pasos cansados y respiración agitada. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó pesadamente en el tocón. Tan pronto como sus manos tocaron la madera, sintió una sacudida por todo su cuerpo. De repente, algo estaba saliendo de él o lo estaban arrancando, no estaba seguro. Se sentía como si fueran sus entrañas, como si tiraran de sus intestinos centímetro a centímetro, pero nada físico estaba saliendo de él, no había ninguna herida en su cuerpo. Era algo invisible, pero estaba ahí. Estaba seguro de que si extendía la mano podría tocarlo, pero en ese momento le era imposible, era incapaz de moverse, estaba demasiado tenso para ello.</p><p>Cuando al fin terminó, su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás como el de una marioneta (o como si le hubiera infectado el veneno de kanima). Estaba jadeando y temblando. El exceso de energía había desaparecido y ahora estaba exhausto. Algo apareció frente a sus ojos, ocultando parcialmente el cielo del atardecer (no recordaba que llevara tanto tiempo en la reserva). Volvió a enfocar la vista y se dio cuenta de que era un perro. ¿Tal vez?</p><p>Se dio la vuelta sobre su estómago con algo de dificultad y se apoyó sobre los antebrazos. La criatura se agachó imitando su posición frente a él. La parte superior de su cuerpo era negra, desde su frente hasta la mitad de su cola, el resto era naranja-dorado, un color muy intenso. Casi podía pasar por un pastor alemán, salvo que su morro no era oscuro (y quizá su pelaje tuviera algo de brillo no del todo natural, pero eso podía achacarse a un efecto de la luz). Pero no era un perro, era un lobo. O quizá un perro lobo. Bueno, en realidad no era nada de eso, era su magia.</p><p>Podía sentirlo, sentirse a sí mismo en esa criatura. Su magia había salido de él y había tomado la forma de un lobo que podía hacerse pasar por perro. El Nemeton tenía algo que ver con esto, pero, de nuevo, no sentía que fuera maligno y por la forma en que le sonreía tampoco lo parecía. Seguramente habría muerto con toda aquella energía mágica vibrando y creciendo dentro de él sin modo alguno de salir. El Nemeton le había salvado la vida y ahora tenía tiempo para averiguar la forma de utilizar su magia para que esta no se acumulara en su interior.</p><p>Se levantó del tocón con un gruñido y se estiró. El lobo-perro-su magia (tenía que ponerle un nombre) saltó y dio una vuelta a su alrededor. No tendría que darle órdenes ni enseñarle nada, no era un animal, era una parte de sí mismo. Comenzó a caminar de vuelta a casa y su magia correteaba a su alrededor como un cachorro hiperactivo, nunca alejándose más de cinco metros. Se preguntaba si habría algún límite, si más allá de ese límite podría suceder algo horrible. No lo pensó demasiado en ese momento, pero tendría que estudiarlo y experimentar con ello.</p><p>Cerca ya del límite del bosque, sacó su móvil y envió un mensaje a la manada. «<em>Reunión @ Derek ahora</em>». Y después otro para avisar a su padre de que aún seguía vivo y de dónde iba a estar. Cuando llegó a casa cogió el jeep y se dirigió al loft. Al llegar allí tan solo estaban los Hale varones (era una lástima que Cora hubiera vuelto a Sudamérica ahora que comenzaban a hacerse amigos) y Scott. No le sorprendía que nadie más hubiera hecho caso a su mensaje. El nuevo alfa se giró hacia él con expresión molesta, pero cambió al instante en cuanto vio a su acompañante.</p><p>—¡¿Stiles, conseguiste un perro?! ¿Tu padre ha cambiado de idea?</p><p>Scott se acercó con una gran sonrisa, con evidente intención de acariciar al lobo, pero este dio unos pasos atrás, manteniéndose pegado a la pierna de Stiles. Unos años atrás, Scott habría seguido adelante y habría intentado acariciarlo, pero en lugar de eso se detuvo, tal vez su tiempo trabajando con el veterinario había servido para algo.</p><p>—¿Por qué has traído un perro aquí? ¿Para esto querías la reunión?—preguntó molesto Derek.</p><p>—Por dios, ¿tú también?—gruñó Peter echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. Sé que Scott es un idiota que no es capaz de utilizar siquiera sus sentidos humanos ni aunque le vaya la vida en ello, no espero más de él—Scott se quejó, pero lo ignoró por completo para dirigirle una mirada decepcionada a su sobrino—. ¿Pero tú? Por favor, sobrino. Deberías haberte dado cuenta desde que salió del jeep de que eso no es un perro.</p><p>—¡¿Es un lobo?! ¡Stiles! ¡Eso es muy peligroso! Los lobos no son mascotas—le regañó Scott.</p><p>Stiles intentó contener la risa ante la expresión incrédula de Peter y los insultos que masculló entre dientes. El mayor de los Hale se acercó a él y habría echado a Scott de un empujón si este no se hubiera apartado.</p><p>—No dejas de sorprenderme—le dijo con voz sedosa, sus ojos casi brillando fijos en él—. No soy ajeno al concepto de familiar, pero admito que nunca he escuchado hablar de un familiar creado a partir de pura magia.</p><p>Stiles se encogió de hombros sin poder disimular su sonrisa.</p><p>—No creo que pueda llamarlo familiar, es casi como si mi cuerpo se hubiera dividido en dos.</p><p>—Stiles, ¿de qué estás hablando?—preguntó Scott con una expresión de absoluta confusión.</p><p>Stiles cogió aire y procuró no molestarse con su amigo porque ni siquiera hubiera fingido escucharle cuando intentó explicarle su problema unos días atrás.</p><p>—Scott, este es Reese—el nombre se le ocurrió en ese mismo momento. Peter resopló y le miró con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Qué? Le pega—tenía los mismos colores que un Reese's por dentro—. El caso es que después del ritual había una especie de energía dentro de mí. No dejaba de crecer y puede que incluso hubiera acabado matándome de no ser porque, de algún modo—no tenía intención de mencionarle el Nemeton—, salió de mí y tomó esta forma. No es un ser vivo aunque actúe igual que uno, es mi magia, una parte de mí.</p><p>Scott seguía mirándole con esa expresión confusa, pero realmente no sabía cómo explicárselo mejor.</p><p>—Deberíamos ir a hablar con Deaton.</p><p>—¡No!—respondió de inmediato al tiempo que Reese comenzaba a gruñir.</p><p>—Stiles, Deaton puede ayudarnos con-</p><p>—Lo único que hizo Deaton cuando le pedí ayuda fue decirme que meditara. ¡Me dio un <em>puto libro de meditación</em>! No voy a acudir a él. No quiero saber nada de él. Investigaré esto por mi cuenta, como siempre hago, y yo mismo solucionaré cualquier problema que surja.</p><p>—Stiles, es peligroso, tienes que hacerme caso—le dijo con esa expresión decidida suya, avanzando un paso hacia él—. Ahora soy el alfa, un verdadero alfa-</p><p>Scott se acercó un paso de más y de repente fue despedido hasta el otro lado de la sala. No salió volando por la ventana por apenas diez centímetros. Había una aura dorada brillando alrededor de Reese con su misma forma pero más alta incluso que Stiles. Estaba gruñendo y miraba a Scott con ojos brillantes, casi blancos. Stiles no sintió miedo porque su enfado no estaba dirigido hacia él, tan solo estaba protegiéndolo. Extendió su mano y acarició su lomo con la punta de los dedos. Reese se calmó de inmediato, se sentó y le miró con expresión inocente. No podía decirle «buen chico», pero seguro que podía leerle la mente.</p><p>—Me voy a casa. Ni si te ocurra pasarte hasta que se te bajen los humos—le advirtió a Scott.</p><p>Se dio media vuelta y se marchó del loft tan rápido como llegó. Apenas subió su jeep recibió un mensaje de Peter. «<em>¿Y yo puedo ir?</em>». «<em>Mñna. Solo si traes tus libros</em>», respondió.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>—¿Ahora tenemos un perro?—fue lo que preguntó su padre cuando llegó a casa, seguido de—: ¿O es un hombre lobo?</p><p>—Papá, Reese. Reese, papá—les presentó—. Reese estará con nosotros durante... un tiempo indefinido. No es un perro ni un hombre lobo, ni siquiera un animal de verdad. ¿Eso que estaba sintiendo dentro de mí estos días? Pues ha salido y ha tomado esta forma, seguramente para no matarme. Es magia, soy... mágico, de algún modo.</p><p>—¿Como Harry Potter?</p><p>Stiles se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Esa era una suposición tan buena como cualquier otra.</p><p>—Mañana tendremos visita, Peter va a venir así que, por favor, no le dispares—le pidió mientras sacaba los ingredientes para preparar la cena.</p><p>—¿Peter como en Peter Hale?</p><p>—Es el que más sabe de... todo en general. Y lo que no sabe se encuentra en su biblioteca o puede conseguirlo de algún contacto. Es mi mejor opción para averiguar qué soy.</p><p>Noah lo observó por un momento mientras Stiles cortaba las verduras y ponía a calentar la sartén. El sheriff suspiró y finalmente asintió con la cabeza.</p><p>—Si hace cualquier cosa rara, avísame y le disparo.</p><p>Stiles puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió.</p><p>—Sí, papá.</p><p>Después de cenar con su padre, una costumbre que querían retomar y para lo que Noah estaba tomando más turnos de mañana que de noche, Stiles subió a su habitación con Reese. Se tumbó en la cama y Reese subió y se acurrucó sobre él formando un círculo, parte de su cuerpo sobre sus muslos y la cabeza sobre su vientre. No pesaba tanto como aparentaba, pero era cálido y suave. Y esa calidez se extendía más allá de lo físico. Durmió mejor de lo que había dormido en años.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despertó pronto por la mañana y decidió comenzar con algo de entrenamiento. En esta ocasión consistió en comprobar si había algún límite para la distancia que podían estar separados. Dejó a Reese en la habitación, ni siquiera tuvo que ordenárselo para que supiera lo que quería, y bajó a la cocina. Ya sentía algo incómodo y desagradable en su pecho y no podía dejar de mirar hacia las escaleras. Encendió la cafetera para intentar distraerse, pero apenas pulsó el botón de encendido tuvo que regresar a la habitación. Iba a tener que trabajar en eso.</p><p>Apenas la cafetera terminó, llamaron a la puerta. Stiles frunció el ceño, los hombres lobo no sabían lo que era una puerta. Al parecer, Peter Hale sí.</p><p>—Pareces sorprendido—comentó, pasando junto a él.</p><p>—No esperaba que llamases a la puerta.</p><p>Peter le miró como si hubiera dicho una tontería (y no lo era, en el último año habían entrado más personas por la ventana que por la puerta). Antes de que pudiera responder, su padre bajó las escaleras ya vestido de uniforme.</p><p>—Hale—le saludó.</p><p>—Sheriff.</p><p>Se dieron la mano y allí había más testosterona de la recomendada, especialmente a primera hora de la mañana, pero fueron educados y soltaron el fuerte agarre solo unos segundos después de lo considerado normal. Parecía que nadie le había roto un hueso a nadie así que lo aceptó como una victoria. No hubo amenazas ni ningún otro intercambio de ideas, supuso que se lo habían dicho todo con ese apretón. Noah entró a por un café y Peter y Stiles se instalaron en la mesa de la cocina.</p><p>El sheriff se marchó a trabajar y ellos comenzaron con la investigación. Al principio, tan solo tenían sus respectivos portátiles y los libros de Peter en una pila a un lado, pero con el paso de las horas los libros comenzaron a esparcirse por el resto de superficies cubiertos con notas adhesivas de diferentes colores, algunos abiertos y otros cerrados. Stiles apenas prestó atención cuando Peter le habló de pedir comida, demasiado centrado en lo que estaba leyendo. Unos minutos después llamaron a la puerta y Peter colocó la comida en la mesa del salón. Tuvo que agarrar su hombro para llamar su atención porque el olor a comida no era suficiente.</p><p>—Vamos, déjalo un momento.</p><p>—Hay tantas posibilidades...</p><p>—Lo sé, pero seguirán ahí cuando termines de comer—se preguntó por un momento si tendría que apartarlo físicamente de los libros, pero Stiles marcó la página que estaba leyendo y se levantó.</p><p>Se sentaron a comer con Reese enroscado a sus pies, la cabeza sobre las zapatillas de Stiles y la cola alrededor de los tobillos de Peter.</p><p>—No tengo ni idea de cómo vamos a descartar posibilidades. Ahora sé que puedo manipular la magia de algún modo y no soy una criatura que se transforme, pero aun así hay demasiados... seres mágicos capaces de hacer eso.</p><p>—Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es recopilar una lista. En los próximos días o semanas estoy seguro de que comenzarás a mostrar algún signo que nos permita ir reduciendo la lista de sospechosos. Respecto a Reese...—él se había centrado en esa parte de la investigación y, para ser sinceros, había sido algo frustrante—. Empiezo a pensar que es una anomalía.</p><p>Reese levantó la cabeza para mirarle y Stiles también le miró con las cejas arqueadas.</p><p>—¿Una anomalía?</p><p>—Solo encuentro información sobre familiares u otro tipo de criaturas similares, pero todas ellas son animales de carne y hueso, incluso si los han creado con magia. No son magia pura como Reese. Si esto ha sucedido antes, tengo la sensación de que se encontrará oculto en algún diario personal, desde luego no es algo habitual que esté documentado.</p><p>—Así que vamos a ciegas. Fantástico—suspiró sarcástico.</p><p>—Tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo, no te desesperes tan rápido.</p><p>—En algún momento tendré que regresar al instituto- Oh, sí, ¿podemos practicar eso? Ahora, antes de seguir con la investigación—dejó el recipiente de cartón en la mesa, ya casi se lo había terminado de todos modos.</p><p>—¿Practicar el qué?</p><p>—No puedo separarme mucho de Reese, de la habitación a la cocina ya es doloroso. Es como si nos uniera una cuerda elástica y cuanto más se tensa más doloroso es.</p><p>—Un vínculo, como los de una manada, pero mucho más estrecho.</p><p>—Supongo, pero así no puedo ir a clase y eso es un problema. Solo espero que con algo de entrenamiento consiga extender esa distancia.</p><p>—De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres hacer?—dejó el tenedor y el envase y escuchó.</p><p>—Quédate aquí con Reese, yo saldré y me alejaré, extendiendo el vínculo cuanto sea posible.</p><p>—Muy bien. Escucha, va a ser difícil al principio, pero quiero que no te centres en el vínculo en sí sino en el otro extremo. Céntrate en Reese, en que está seguro y sano. Si percibes a través de sus emociones que está bien, entonces será más fácil estar separados.</p><p>Stiles lo escuchó porque Peter sabía sobre vínculos. Había estado unido a toda una manada y por su trabajo para ellos seguramente sabía percibir los vínculos mejor que nadie. Asintió con la cabeza y salió por la puerta. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos para parecer despreocupado y caminó despacio, contando cada paso que daba. El vínculo comenzó a hacerse notar apenas dejó la propiedad. Hizo como Peter le había dicho y siguió mentalmente el vínculo, imaginándolo como una cuerda dorada (tan fuerte como la de un puente colgante porque así es como se sentía), hasta que llegó al otro extremo. Era casi como mirarse en un espejo, más brillante y menos complejo, pero él mismo al fin y al cabo. Y más allá de lo que era, se sentía seguro y cómodo, y mucho además. Si fuera un gato seguro que estaría ronroneando.</p><p>Sintiendo eso era más fácil permanecer alejado; incluso si no podía ir más lejos que la puerta del vecino, podía permanecer allí más tiempo sin sentir la necesidad de regresar corriendo. Esperó diez minutos antes de volver, tampoco quería que los vecinos sospecharan al verlo ganduleando allí. Cuando entró al salón se quedó con la boca abierta. Reese estaba tumbado en el regazo de Peter hecho una bola, dejando que lo acariciara, disfrutándolo y <em>ronroneando como un gato</em>.</p><p>—Los lobos no pueden hacer eso.</p><p>Peter le miró y sonrió sin dejar de acariciar a Reese.</p><p>—No es un lobo.</p><p>Stiles resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, pero aquella sensación que percibía de Reese era tan agradable que no podía evitar sonreír.</p><p>—Cuando te apetezca, puedes volver a la investigación—le dijo sin malicia y regresó a la cocina.</p><p>Se preguntó por un momento cómo era posible que Reese se encontrara tan cómodo con Peter, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía trabajo que hacer. No resurgió de los libros hasta que ya era de noche. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que su padre ya había regresado a casa hasta que puso una mano en su cuello para llamar su atención.</p><p>—Oh, hey—ya se había cambiado incluso de ropa así que debía de llevar un rato en casa.</p><p>—¿Cómo va?</p><p>—Demasiados sospechosos, pero estamos en ello—respondió, regresando su atención al libro.</p><p>—Descansa un rato, vamos a cenar.</p><p>—Ah, sí, tengo que preparar algo.</p><p>Noah rio y apartó la silla de la mesa para que se levantara.</p><p>—La cena ya está lista, Peter la ha preparado.</p><p>—¿En serio?—estaba sorprendido, no precisamente porque Peter cocinara sino porque pudiera hacerlo con los pocos ingredientes que tenían en casa.</p><p>Se dio cuenta de que algunos de los libros que había dejado por la encimera estaban recolocados uno encima de otro para dejar espacio para cocinar. La cena ya estaba en la mesita del salón y ocupaba toda la superficie, que no era mucha. Había un plato con carne, pero lo demás eran verduras y Stiles asintió con aprobación. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, sirviéndose la comida cada uno en un plato. Reese estaba tumbado debajo de la mesa.</p><p>—¿Crees que podrías volver mañana a clase?—le preguntó Noah.</p><p>Stiles frunció el ceño y picoteó la comida en su plato con el tenedor.</p><p>—Apenas puedo separarme de Reese de aquí a la puerta del vecino y ni siquiera sé por cuánto tiempo. No sé cuando estaré listo para ir.</p><p>—¿Y has pensado en realizar clases online?</p><p>—¿No te importaría?—preguntó sorprendido.</p><p>—Es tu último año y no creo que tengas dificultades para superarlo desde casa. Además, esa escuela parece un imán para los monstruos, me quedaría más tranquilo si no tuvieras que volver allí.</p><p>—Veré qué papeles tengo que rellenar y lo pediré cuanto antes—no podía negar que también era un alivio para él. Si seguía a este ritmo tendría que repetir el curso y, aunque no fuera lo peor que le podía pasar, no sería nada agradable.</p><p>Cenaron en silencio y no era algo incómodo como habría esperado de una cena con su padre y Peter. Mientras Stiles llevaba algunos platos a la cocina, pudo escuchar a Noah hablar con el lobo.</p><p>—Asegúrate de que se va a dormir. Si fuera por él se pasaría toda la noche despierto.</p><p>No pudo escuchar la respuesta, pero su padre parecía satisfecho. Se sentó a la mesa y abrió una nueva pestaña para buscar información sobre clases online. Cuanto antes terminara con eso, antes podría concentrarse en lo demás sin preocuparse por perder más y más días de clase.</p><p>—Vamos, hora de ir a la cama—le dijo Peter con una mano en su hombro.</p><p>—Aún es pronto—estaba cansado, pero tenía que replicar por principio.</p><p>—Son más de las doce. Tu padre se molestará conmigo si te dejo trabajando toda la noche y no quiero que el sheriff se enfade desde el primer día.</p><p>Stiles suspiró y cerró el ordenador. De todos modos ya había terminado de rellenar y enviar por e-mail todos los documentos. Peter lo acompañó hasta la escalera, pero entonces dio un paso atrás. Stiles lo miró confuso, estaba preparado para marcharse.</p><p>—Oh, am... Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres. En la habitación de invitados—le ofreció, señalando con el pulgar hacia las escaleras agitando los brazos más de lo necesario.</p><p>Peter inclinó la cabeza levemente a un lado y le miró por un momento en silencio. Stiles se mordió el labio, seguro de que sus mejillas se estaban poniendo algo rojas y no entendía por qué. No es que le estuviera ofreciendo dormir en su cama.</p><p>—De acuerdo, vamos.</p><p>Colocó una mano en su espalda y subieron las escaleras, Reese adelantándose a ellos. La habitación de invitados era pequeña; la cama, no más grande que la de Stiles y había algunos trastos en la esquina, pero estaba lista para dormir y a Peter no pareció importarle. Stiles se echó en su cama con Reese y se quedó dormido casi al momento, pero despertó apenas una hora después solo en la cama, una sensación incómoda en su pecho. Cogió su móvil para usarlo de linterna y siguió el vínculo hasta la habitación de invitados. La puerta estaba abierta y cuando iluminó el interior con el móvil vio a Reese enroscado alrededor de Peter. Su enorme cuerpo cubría su torso y sus muslos casi por completo. Stiles podía jurar que Reese era capaz de cambiar su tamaño a conveniencia porque esa tarde no había parecido tan grande.</p><p>—¿Vas a dejarme dormir o piensas seguir observándome como un acosador?</p><p>Stiles balbuceó, manipulando torpemente el móvil hasta que consiguió apagar la luz. Las cortinas estaban abiertas así que la habitación quedó iluminada por algo de luz de la calle.</p><p>—Pff, creo que me confundes con Derek. No deberías dejarle ver Crepúsculo, por cierto. Adquiere sus malos hábitos.</p><p>Peter rio en la cama sin tan siquiera moverse para no molestar a Reese.</p><p>—¿Por qué sigues ahí?</p><p>—Um... Es que no puedo dormir sin...</p><p>Peter murmuró y le dio unos golpecitos a Reese con el dedo, pero este ni se inmutó.</p><p>—Creo que tendrás que dormir aquí si quieres estar con él—se movió un poco más a un lado de la cama y Reese se movió con él.</p><p>Stiles resopló. No podía creer que tuviera que compartir cama (y una tan pequeña además) por el capricho de su magia, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para pelearlo. Trepó por los pies de la cama hasta tumbarse al otro lado, que estaba pegado a la pared. Reese se movió en su sueño y apoyó medio cuerpo sobre él. Probablemente estaba fingiendo porque dudaba que necesitara dormir.</p><p>—No entiendo por qué le gustas más que yo—susurró mientras intentaba acomodarse, su espalda contra la pared y la cara casi pegada al hombro de Peter.</p><p>—Tengo mi encanto—la sonrisa era evidente en su voz.</p><p>Stiles le dio un manotazo sin apenas energía por el pésimo juego de palabras e intentó quedarse dormido junto al hombre al que había considerado su enemigo número uno hasta hacía no mucho (justo hasta que apareció Gerard). Fue más fácil de lo que imaginaba.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Fue el último en despertar al día siguiente. Reese aún estaba junto a él en la cama, pero en cuanto abrió los ojos saltó y salió de la habitación. Se preguntaba si su padre le había visto dormir con Peter. No había escuchado ningún disparo así que supuso que no. Cuando bajó a la cocina, Peter y Noah estaban desayunando apoyados en la encimera, en el espacio libre que habían dejado la noche anterior. Peter le entregó un café y Stiles se tomó casi la mitad de un trago. Había dormido bien (mejor que en mucho tiempo), pero iba a necesitar la energía.</p><p>Le explicó a su padre lo que había hecho sobre sus clases y le dijo que tal vez recibiera una llamada del instituto (también le advirtió que había firmado en su nombre. A Noah no le hizo mucha gracia, pero ya tenía su aprobación). Tan pronto como terminó el desayuno, siguió con la investigación como lo había hecho el día anterior, realizando algunos descansos para entrenar. Peter salió un momento por la mañana, aunque Stiles apenas se percató, y volvió con ropa limpia y bolsas de la compra. Cocinó la comida mientras Stiles seguía inmerso en los libros, pero esta vez fue más fácil distraerse con el delicioso olor.</p><p>—¿Desde cuándo tengo tantas especias?—preguntó mientras intentaba identificar los diferentes sabores que complementaban la carne.</p><p>—He salido a comprar.</p><p>—Ah, sí, pero no era necesario que compraras todo esto, yo no sabré utilizarlo.</p><p>—Yo te enseñaré. Con las especias adecuadas conseguirás que tu padre coma las verduras con más ganas y no tire la ensalada para comerse una hamburguesa a escondidas.</p><p>Stiles bajó el tenedor y le miró alarmado.</p><p>—¿Le has visto hacer eso?</p><p>Peter puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>—Te he oído quejarte de ello.</p><p>Stiles resopló y pinchó la comida con algo más de energía.</p><p>—Vale, puedes enseñarme una receta o dos—ni siquiera sabía por qué era reticente, aquello estaba delicioso.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Era temprano por la tarde cuando recibió una llamada. Frunció le ceño cuando vio el nombre de Scott en la pantalla. Quizá al fin se había dado cuenta de que llevaba días sin ir a clase.</p><p>—Allison ha desaparecido.</p><p>O quizá no. Stiles inspiró hondo y rogó por energía.</p><p>—¿Por qué piensas que ha desaparecido?—le preguntó.</p><p>—Habíamos quedado, pero no ha aparecido y tampoco responde a mis llamadas ni a los mensajes—y Stiles estaba seguro de que habían sido un montón—. Tiene que haberle pasado algo.</p><p>—Vale, Scotty. Dame unos minutos y vuelvo a llamarte, ¿vale? Voy a comprobar unas cosas.</p><p>Colgó el teléfono antes de que Scott replicara. Miró a Peter al otro lado de la mesa y este levantó una ceja con expresión aburrida.</p><p>—¿Realmente crees lo que te dice el bueno de Scotty?</p><p>Stiles soltó una risa sin humor y sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>—Por supuesto que lo creo, creo que Allison no ha acudido a una cita que él creía tener con ella y creo que no le responde a las llamadas ni a los mensajes. Lo de que está desaparecida... ahora lo veremos.</p><p>Movió el dedo sobre el teléfono y se lo llevó a la oreja.</p><p>—Quién es—demandó en tono seco sin que tan siquiera sonara como una pregunta.</p><p>—Hey, Chris, ¿va todo bien?—preguntó con tono despreocupado.</p><p>—¿Stiles? ¿Cómo tienes-? Da igual. ¿Por qué llamas?</p><p>—Solo quería asegurarme de que todo está bien.</p><p>Hubo silencio por un momento y después un suspiro contenido.</p><p>—¿Por qué parece que siempre estás al tanto de todo lo que pasa?</p><p>—Ugh, realmente esperaba que solo fueran paranoias de Scott—gruñó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, el borde del respaldo de la silla presionando incómodamente contra su cuello—. ¿Entonces, Allison está desaparecida?</p><p>—No estoy seguro—respondió con algo de reticencia.</p><p>—Por el amor de- ¿Sabes? Prefiero el alarmismo de Scott antes que tu actitud porque así puedo intervenir antes y evitar que alguien más acabe muerto.</p><p>Podía imaginarse el gesto culpable de Chris en ese momento incluso si este no decía nada.</p><p>—Debería haber estado en casa hace una hora. Desde la darach ambos estamos al tanto del horario del otro y no cambiaría de planes sin avisar y mucho menos dejaría de responder a su móvil—le informó al fin, <em>gracias.</em></p><p>—Muy bien, voy a preparar la batida con la manada, sigue intentando contactar con ella y avísame con cualquier novedad.</p><p>Escuchó a Chris decir «tú también» justo antes de que colgara la llamada. Escribió de inmediato un mensaje a toda la manada. «Reunión @ Derek. MIA». Todos acudirían ante ese mensaje, especialmente tras las desapariciones que habían experimentado recientemente. Se levantó y cogió sus llaves antes de dirigirse a la puerta con Reese en sus talones. Se dio cuenta de que Peter ni siquiera se había levantado de la mesa. Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta con un suave golpe.</p><p>—¿Realmente no quieres ver cómo toda la manada se desespera por encontrar a la pobre Allison para después darse cuenta de que todo ese tiempo estaba follando con Isaac detrás de las gradas?—no era un escenario tan imposible, de hecho estaba en el top cinco.</p><p>Peter se levantó y le siguió fuera de la casa hasta el jeep.</p><p>Cuando llegaron al loft, Isaac, Scott y Derek ya estaban allí y Lydia llegó justo detrás de ellos. Ella miró alrededor y frunció el ceño.</p><p>—¿Allison ha desaparecido?—preguntó, justo al mismo tiempo en que Isaac preguntaba:</p><p>—¿Tienes un perro?</p><p>Escogió ignorar al lobo.</p><p>—No ha venido a una cita y tampoco responde a mis llamadas—explicó Scott con expresión desesperada.</p><p>Lydia puso los ojos en blanco y parecía a punto de darse la vuelta para marcharse.</p><p>—Chris también cree que ha desaparecido, desde hace una hora por lo menos—intervino Stiles y eso pareció convencerla.</p><p>—¿Qué hacemos, entonces?—preguntó Isaac.</p><p>—Tenemos que salir a buscarla, podemos dividir la ciudad y separarnos para cubrirlo todo—se apresuró en ordenar Scott.</p><p>—¿Entre seis personas? Dos de las cuales sin supersentidos siquiera—comentó Isaac casi gritando. Estaba empezando a estar tan agitado como Scott.</p><p>—Tres—murmuró Peter mirando incrédulo al nuevo alfa.</p><p>Stiles le dio un manotazo con el dorso de la mano. Sabía que a Peter le gustaba jugar con los cachorros, provocarlos, pero no necesitaba que se alteraran más en ese momento o no le escucharían. Estaba a punto de explicarles cuál era su plan cuando la atención de los dos Hale se dirigió a la puerta. Un minuto después la puerta del loft se abrió y Allison entró.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién ha desaparecido?—preguntó, indicando el móvil en su mano.</p><p>Hubo una mezcla de alivio y molestia en el loft (esta última sobre todo por parte de Peter). Scott se acercó a ella corriendo como un perrito y Lydia y Isaac se unieron enseguida.</p><p>—Esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo—murmuró Peter y se dio la vuelta.</p><p>—Mejor prevenir que curar—lo siguió fuera del loft, pero se detuvo frente al ascensor cuando su teléfono vibró, no quería perder la cobertura. Al ver que era su padre supuso que preguntaría si pasaba algo, tan solo le había enviado un mensaje de camino allí diciéndole dónde iba a estar—. Hey, papá.</p><p>—Tengo un caso—le dijo a modo de saludo—. Dos hombres muertos en un edificio casi abandonado. Una cámara en el exterior muestra a-</p><p>—Espera—le interrumpió rápidamente. Tenía un mal presentimiento—. Todos los lobos del loft, no reaccionéis en absoluto—les pidió, sabiendo que si lo intentaban podían escuchar incluso lo que su padre decía—. Sigue.</p><p>—Allison aparece en el vídeo saliendo del edificio justo antes de que encontraran los cuerpos. También la muestra entrando poco después de que lo hicieran las dos víctimas.</p><p>Antes incluso de que Noah terminara, pudo escuchar a Scott exclamando y comenzando a alborotar alrededor de Allison, preocupado por si estaba herida o si le habían hecho algo. Stiles intercambió una mirada con Peter, ambos serios.</p><p>—Ahora te llamo—colgó el móvil y volvió a entrar al loft.</p><p>Allison estaba casi llorando, dejando que Isaac rodeara sus hombros con un brazo y que Scott le cogiera de la mano. Parecía muy afectada, a punto de derrumbarse, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas sin derramar.</p><p>—Dice que la atacaron, que se defendió porque temía por su vida—le susurró Peter, que había oído lo que les había explicado mientras estaban fuera.</p><p>—Mhm—asintió, intentando permanecer neutral—. ¿Qué sucedió exactamente? Mi padre tendrá que tomarte declaración. Si hay cámaras y otros agentes lo han visto, no podrá ocultarlo sin más—comentó como si eso fuera lo que le preocupara.</p><p>Reese estaba pegado a él, no había dejado de tocarle desde que Allison había llegado y podía percibir su intranquilidad, su aversión hacia ella.</p><p>—Escuché ruidos, gritos, y me preocupé. Fui a ver qué pasaba y había dos hombres discutiendo, pero cuando me vieron...—sollozó y agachó la cabeza—. Se centraron en mí y- y hablaban de...—más sollozos y estaba temblando, cada vez más hundida entre Isaac y Scott—. Y tuve que defenderme, no pude...</p><p>—Tranquila, tranquila, no tienes que hablar de ello, no pasa nada. Ahora estás bien, no pueden hacerte daño—le aseguró Scott mientras le frotaba ambos brazos en un gesto que intentaba ser tranquilizador.</p><p>Stiles distinguió una arruga en el ceño de Isaac, un pequeño atisbo de duda.</p><p>—Isaac, ¿puedes venir un momento?—le pidió Stiles con tono tranquilo.</p><p>Dudó unos segundos, mirando entre Allison, Scott y Stiles, pero al final se apartó de ella y caminó hacia Stiles. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Lydia, que también estaba cerca de ellos aunque no tan encima de Allison, para que se apartara y ella lo hizo manteniendo un gesto neutro. No se molestó en llamar disimuladamente a Scott porque sabía que este no le haría caso, estaba demasiado absorto en Allison.</p><p>—Scott, apártate de ella.</p><p>—¿Qué?—preguntó sin apenas hacerle caso.</p><p>—¡Scott! Esa no es Allison.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Scott! Esa no es Allison—le advirtió.</p><p>En ese momento Reese dio un paso adelante sin dejar de tocarlo con sus cuartos traseros. Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y tensó todo su cuerpo. Su pelaje parecía brillar un poco más.</p><p>—¡Stiles! ¿De qué estás hablando?—la reacción de Scott fue abrazarse a ella, protegiéndola parcialmente con su cuerpo aunque sin duda no tenía ni idea de la amenaza que era Reese.</p><p>—¿Stiles?</p><p>—Ni lo intentes—interrumpió cuando Allison trató de dirigirse a él—. No sé si se debe a alguna estúpida idea machista o simplemente eres una mala actriz o actor—Scott intentó interrumpirle, pero lo ignoró y continuó—, pero Allison jamás actuaría de ese modo, no es una pobre niña indefensa y estaría más cabreada que asustada. Lo suyo no es lloriquear y echarse a los brazos del primer chico que aparece. Además, dices que te defendiste aunque no tienes un pelo fuera de lugar. Pero, hey, buen intento, supongo.</p><p>Se escuchó un gruñido que tal vez era de Scott o tal vez no y unos ojos que definitivamente no eran humanos le miraron. Aquella cosa que se hacía pasar por Allison intentó agarrar a Scott, tal vez para usarlo como escudo, y no habría sido difícil porque este no se había apartado ni un milímetro de ella, pero entonces Reese brilló, rugió y una onda de luz chocó contra ellos, lanzándolos a los dos por los aires. El golpe de la caída dejó inconsciente a Allison y muy confuso a Scott.</p><p>—Derek, aparta a Scott. Isaac, una silla resistente. Peter, hay que atarla—ordenó de inmediato, tenían que darse prisa antes de que despertara.</p><p>Isaac tardó un momento en reaccionar, pero Lydia le dio un empujón y se puso en marcha. Peter desapareció de inmediato quién sabe dónde y Derek arrastró a Scott de un brazo hasta el otro lado del loft. Estaba demasiado aturdido para forcejear por el momento, pero Derek se quedó con él por si acaso. En unos pocos minutos tenían a Allison (o lo que parecía Allison) sentada en una silla de metal y atada fuertemente con cinta americana, torso y extremidades.</p><p>—Stiles, ¿qué...?—Isaac intentó preguntar algo, pero o bien no sabía qué preguntar o no quería saber la respuesta.</p><p>Stiles sacudió la cabeza y se plantó frente al cuerpo en la silla con los brazos cruzados.</p><p>—No sé qué es, no sé qué ha pasado, pero esta no es Allison. Si la observáis, os daréis cuenta; y a mi magia tampoco le gusta.</p><p>—¿Tu magia?—preguntó Lydia curiosa.</p><p>Stiles tan solo hizo un gesto hacia Reese, que seguía en estado de alerta, dispuesto a atacar de nuevo.</p><p>—Está despierta—le informó Peter.</p><p>La cosa emitió una risilla y levantó la cabeza. Estaba sonriendo y le miraba con ojos oscuros, más oscuros que los de la propia Allison.</p><p>—Sabía que me darías problemas. Debería haber sido más cuidadoso contigo suelto por ahí—le dijo con la voz de Allison, con el rostro de Allison, pero no eran sus gestos ni su forma de hablar.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>Intentó encogerse de hombros tanto como la cinta le permitía.</p><p>—Eres el más listo. Tú fuiste mi primer objetivo, pero esa cosa—miró a Reese y levantó el labio superior en un gesto similar al de un lobo gruñendo—, no me lo permitió.</p><p>—Así que no has tomado la forma de Allison sino que la has poseído. Reese no te habría impedido tomar mi forma. ¿Qué eres?</p><p>—Querrías saberlo, ¿hm?—su sonrisa se extendió por sus mejillas y Stiles tuvo la sensación de que los característicos hoyuelos de Allison se deformaban.</p><p>—Peter.</p><p>—Hay varias criaturas concretas, pero espíritus y demonios son los más comunes.</p><p>—¡Stiles! ¡Déjala en paz!—gritó Scott mientra forcejeaba con Derek aún no del todo recuperado.</p><p>No necesitó responder, Lydia sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolso, caminó decidida hacia él y lanzó la ceniza de serbal hacia él, formando un círculo a su alrededor. Scott la miró atónito y exigió que lo soltara, pero desde ese momento nadie le prestó atención, Derek se quedó junto a él solo por si acaso, al otro lado de la barrera.</p><p>—¿Debería avisar a Chris?—preguntó Isaac.</p><p>—Todavía no, pero avisa a mi padre—le indicó a Peter con un gesto sin apartar la mirada de la criatura—. Espíritu o demonio—musitó Stiles—. Lydia, ¿qué percibes de él?</p><p>—No lo sé—respondió de inmediato.</p><p>—¡Inténtalo!—debió de poseerla a ella, pensó Stiles, el acto lacrimógeno le habría quedado mucho mejor.</p><p>Lydia se sobresaltó, pero se centró en el cuerpo de Allison.</p><p>—No siento muerte—murmuró.</p><p>—Un demonio, entonces—supuso—. Quisiste poseerme a mí, pero mi magia no te lo permitió. ¿Demasiado en un solo cuerpo? Ya estaba a punto de estallar, si hubieras entrado habría reventado y no te habría servido de nada, así que fuiste a por Allison. Supongo entonces que esto tiene que ver con el ritual. Esa <em>oscuridad</em> te permitió entrar o quizá te atrajo, ¿pero por qué Allison y no Scott? Primero me escogiste a mí por ser «el más listo», pero no porque necesitaras mi inteligencia, sino porque no querías que te pillara. Como no pudiste tenerme a mí fuiste a por Allison, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no Scott? Lo lógico es que fueras a por el más fuerte—hubo un pequeño tic en la mejilla de Allison y supo que había un hilo del que tirar—. No podías. No puedes poseer a Scott.</p><p>—Estás especulando, no tienes nada. Estás desesperado—la criatura le miraba con una sonrisa aún más afilada. Había intención detrás de sus ojos—. Pobre Stiles, el que siempre está solo, al que siempre dejan atrás. Ni siquiera tu supuesto mejor amigo se ha preocupado por ti cuando has estado a punto de morir. ¡Y a Allison ni siquiera le caes bien! No te soporta, siempre pegado como un chicle a las zapatillas de Sc- ¡mgh!</p><p>Stiles cortó un trozo de cinta y se lo pegó en la boca.</p><p>—No necesito escucharte más—miró de reojo a Reese y no tuvo que decirle nada para que se quedara frente a la criatura vigilándola mientras él se alejaba hasta el otro lado del loft donde se encontraba Scott—. Venid—le indicó a los demás.</p><p>—¿Qué vamos a hacer?—preguntó Isaac de inmediato.</p><p>—¡Allison no está poseída, es demasiado fuerte, no permitiría algo así!—argumentó Scott.</p><p>—Se dejó manipular por su tía psicópata y después por su abuelo psicópata, creo que no tiene una mentalidad muy fuerte—comentó Peter muy amablemente.</p><p>—Aquello no-</p><p>—Cállate—le cortó Stiles cuando Scott intentó defender lo indefendible—. Si hubieras prestado algo más de atención, podríamos haber descubierto esto antes y tal vez habría sido más fácil.</p><p>—¡Siempre le presto atención!—replicó Scott ofendido.</p><p>—No, le prestas atención a tus sentimientos, solo te importa lo que ella puede ser para ti. Cuando se ha echado a tus brazos llorando te ha encantado porque adoras ser su caballero andante. Ni siquiera has pensado que esa no es la forma en que actúa Allison porque es como te gustaría que fuera.</p><p>Scott intentó responder, su boca se abría y cerraba, pero no salía ningún sonido.</p><p>—Peter, ¿alguna idea para sacar a esa cosa de Allison?</p><p>—Si fuera un espíritu sería más fácil, pero, por lo que sé, no hay forma de extraer a un demonio sin matar al anfitrión—respondió pensativo.</p><p>—¡No!</p><p>—¿Un exorcismo?—preguntó Isaac ignorando a Scott.</p><p>—Los demonios no tienen nada que ver con el cristianismo, son criaturas sobrenaturales como nosotros. Los exorcismos solo funcionan en las películas—explicó Peter.</p><p>—Este demonio no es invencible—murmuró Stiles, ignorando su conversación porque sabía que los mitos cristianos no eran más que eso, mitos—. No fue capaz de poseerme con mi magia y tampoco pudo poseer a Scott, tal vez porque no podía luchar contra su lobo. Tuvo que poseer a Allison porque era la única... humana.</p><p>Stiles inspiró y miró a Peter, buscando confirmación. El lobo estaba sorprendido, se quedó pensativo por un momento y entonces sus ojos brillaron.</p><p>—Podría funcionar.</p><p>—¿El qué?—preguntó Lydia.</p><p>—El demonio no puede poseernos a Scott o a mí porque ya hay magia en nuestro interior. Tal vez es por su naturaleza o tal vez no es lo bastante fuerte, pero solo puede poseer a Allison porque es humana.</p><p>Lydia se llevó la mano a la boca y Isaac emitió una especie de quejido.</p><p>—Si deja de serlo...—murmuró el lobo.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Scott con expresión confusa.</p><p>Stiles suspiró y se giró hacia él.</p><p>—Tienes que morderla, tienes que transformarla.</p><p>Ya se esperaba su respuesta así que dejó que se desahogara, apenas prestando atención.</p><p>—¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Jamás le haría algo así! ¡No quiero morder a nadie!</p><p>—No puedo, no quiero... Estamos hablando de Allison, no de ti. ¿Te importa pensar un poco en ella?—gruñó Stiles, Reese imitando su gruñido al otro lado.</p><p>Scott retrocedió un paso como si le hubieran golpeado, pero el impacto duró poco y enderezó la espalda.</p><p>—Allison no puede decidir y no sé si quiere transformarse o no. No voy a morderla contra su voluntad.</p><p>—Supongo que es como su madre, entonces. Prefiere morir a ser un hombre- mujer lobo. Porque eso es lo que va a pasar. El demonio consumirá poco a poco su alma y su energía. No creo que le dure mucho ese cuerpo, sobre todo si está débil y necesita su energía para recuperarse—era una conjetura, pero no creía estar muy lejos de la verdad.</p><p>—N-no creo... No puedo... Pero Allison es fuerte, puede...</p><p>—Hagamos esto—interrumpió antes de que siguiera con sus balbuceos—. No puede tomar una decisión por sí misma, entonces que decida su tutor, como sucede en los hospitales cuando alguien está incapacitado—sugirió.</p><p>—¿Que decida Argent? ¿Estás seguro de que no preferirá que su hija muera a que sea... un monstruo?—preguntó Peter arqueando una ceja.</p><p>—Eso estará en su conciencia, no en la mía—respondió encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>Le envió un mensaje a Chris diciéndole que fuera al loft y prácticamente en ese momento llegó el sheriff. Frunció el ceño al ver a Allison atada en la silla, su mano cerca de la pistola.</p><p>—¿Qué está pasando?—le preguntó a Stiles y el demonio comenzó a hacer ruido como si le estuviera pidiendo ayuda.</p><p>—Allison está poseída por un demonio—soltó directamente.</p><p>Noah arrugó el gesto y se pinchó el puente de la nariz con los dedos.</p><p>—¿Qué implicaciones tiene eso? ¿Los dos muertos?</p><p>—Fue el demonio, no creo que ella tenga control alguno y no sé desde cuándo es así. Estamos intentando sacar al demonio, pero no sabemos si será efectivo y aún estamos esperando por la aprobación de Chris Argent para empezar. Para salvarla, o intentarlo, tendríamos que transformarla en mujer lobo y Scott no quiere hacerlo sin un consentimiento.</p><p>Noah miró a Scott y luego al resto de la habitación. Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>—Esperaré aquí. Si sobrevive la necesitaré para arreglar el tema de los dos muertos.</p><p>—¿Algún detalle más sobre eso?</p><p>—Eran dos vagabundos. Unos vecinos escucharon una discusión muy intensa y nos llamaron. Era habitual que se pelearan, pero no hasta este punto. Parece que se mataron el uno al otro.</p><p>—¿No lo hizo Allison?</p><p>—¡Sabía que no había sido ella!—exclamó Scott.</p><p>—No, parece que fue algo entre ellos, pero Allison entró durante la discusión y salió cuando ya habían muerto.</p><p>Stiles se giró y se acercó pensativo al demonio.</p><p>—Escuchaste la pelea y fuiste a ver. La pelea te atrajo, no había motivo para que te metieras entre dos vagabundos. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Hablaste con ellos? Les provocaste más, como intentaste hacer conmigo hace un rato. Los enfureciste, los manipulaste hasta el punto en que se mataron entre ellos—el demonio se estaba riendo, pero Stiles sabía que no andaba muy desviado—. Que dos vagabundos se mataran entre sí no te beneficiaba en nada. De hecho, era un riesgo, a menos que te hicieras más fuerte gracias a ello. ¿De eso te alimentas? Oscuridad, ira, odio... ¿Me acerco?</p><p>La cabeza de Allison se sacudió con un tic y las líneas alrededor de sus labios y barbilla se tensaron, estaba intentando mostrar sus dientes. Estaba muy cerca. Por desgracia, no tenía tiempo para investigar y ser más preciso.</p><p>Chris apareció en el loft más pronto de lo que esperaba. Debía de haberse saltado varios límites de velocidad.</p><p>—¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?!—rugió casi como un lobo.</p><p>Ya tenía su pistola en ristre antes de terminar la frase y apuntó a Stiles medio segundo antes de que el sheriff lo apuntara a él.</p><p>—Hey, hey, hey, vamos a calmarnos, ¿vale?—le pidió Stiles con las manos levantadas.</p><p>—¡Suéltala!—exigió.</p><p>—Ah... No—respondió sin moverse.</p><p>—Baja la pistola—exigió Noah.</p><p>—Que la suelte.</p><p>Fue solo una idea, una de esas que pasan por su cabeza tan a menudo y que procuraba no decir en voz alta, pero, de repente, Reese brilló levemente y Chris tenía un dildo en las manos en lugar de una pistola, el índice colocado en la curva entre el falo mayor y el pequeño. Lo soltó como si quemara y miró a Stiles escandalizado. Al fondo, Isaac se tapó la boca para ocultar una risa, Derek gruñía cerrando los ojos y Peter sonreía de oreja a oreja.</p><p>—Adelante, pero no la desates—le dijo Stiles, dando un paso hacia atrás para dejarle espacio. Chris se recompuso y avanzó por el loft como una apisonadora hasta que llegó frente a Allison. Le quitó la cinta de la boca y el demonio ya estaba listo para comenzar a llorar.</p><p>—Papá, papá, por favor, ayúdame. Están intentando matarme, yo no quiero transformarme—le dijo entre sollozos con desesperación.</p><p>—¿Transformarte?</p><p>—¡Quieren que Scott me muerda para controlarme! ¡Creen que soy una asesina! Papá, por favor, Stiles se ha vuelto loco. Tengo miedo, papá, no quiero ser un monstruo.</p><p>Chris la observaba preocupado con las manos en ambos lados de su rostro, pero Stiles vio el momento en que su espalda se puso tensa. Se levantó, se apartó un paso y se dio la vuelta. Caminó hasta donde el grupo se encontraba, dándole la espalda a la criatura, y Stiles lo siguió después de volver a taparle la boca al demonio.</p><p>—Esa no es Allison—declaró.</p><p>Stiles se esforzó por no poner los ojos en blanco.</p><p>—Podríamos habértelo dicho nosotros si hubieras preguntado—comentó Peter. Por suerte, Chris estaba demasiado preocupado por su hija como para enzarzarse en una pelea inútil.</p><p>—Es un demonio. El ritual debió de abrirle el camino—Stiles sabía que no tenía que explicar mucho más para que un cazador lo comprendiera. Una expresión de dolor atravesó el rostro de Chris—. Estamos intentando sacarlo.</p><p>—No es posible. La única forma de expulsar a un demonio es matando al anfitrión—sentenció y ya se estaba preparando para perder a su hija o quizá ya la consideraba perdida.</p><p>—Tenemos una idea que podría funcionar en este demonio—se plató frente a Chris con los brazos cruzados y sostuvo su mirada. Tenía que conseguir que lo escuchara—. No ha podido poseernos a Scott o a mí por nuestra magia; si la transformamos en lobo es posible que la magia lo expulse. Quizá no funcione y muera, pero, como dices, ya está muerta de todos modos.</p><p>Chris lo miró por un momento y finalmente asintió.</p><p>—Adelante.</p><p>Stiles se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Scott.</p><p>—¿Y bien?—preguntó.</p><p>Scott siguió reticente, retorcía las manos entre sí, mantenía la cabeza gacha y cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro. Se veía igual que cuando era un niño.</p><p>—¿Prefieres verla muerta? ¿Por tu culpa?—sabía que dolía, pero tenía que hacerle reaccionar de una vez.</p><p>—Lo haré—murmuró al fin.</p><p>Stiles rompió la barrera con el pie y agarró a Scott del brazo para llevarlo frente a Allison. Podía haberse soltado si hubiera querido con su fuerza sobrehumana, pero parecía un muñeco sin vida.</p><p>—Vamos—le dio un empujón cuando se quedó allí plantado sin hacer nada. Reese gruñó a su lado.</p><p>Con un lastimoso quejido, Scott se transformó y mordió a Allison. El efecto fue inmediato. El cuerpo de la cazadora se tensó y comenzó a convulsionar. Sus ojos se pusieron negros, desde el iris hasta la esclerótica, y entonces el negro se disolvió. Parecía a punto de vomitar así que Stiles le quitó la cinta. Retrocedió a un lado cuando una mosca salió de su boca. Por el contrario, Reese saltó hacia delante y simplemente se comió la mosca. Una luz brilló en su interior por un instante y después Reese se quedó sentado en el suelo, relajado por primera vez en toda la tarde. Miró a Stiles y este supo que se había terminado. Suspiró y regresó con Peter, Derek y su padre mientras los demás se preocupaban por Allison. Escuchó expresiones de alivio así que supuso que había sobrevivido.</p><p>—¿Ha terminado?—preguntó Noah.</p><p>Stiles asintió.</p><p>—Aunque tú aún tendrás trabajo, pero eso ya no es cosa mía—respondió, levantando las manos.</p><p>—Supongo que me pondré a ello. Peter. Hale—se despidió de los dos Hale con un leve asentimiento antes de dirigirse hacia los demás.</p><p>—¿Por qué tú eres Peter y yo soy Hale?—preguntó Derek con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—Porque yo no duermo a escondidas en la habitación de su hijo, a mí me invitan.</p><p>—No a dormir en mi habitación—replicó Stiles y la expresión de sorpresa de Derek se hizo aún mayor.</p><p>—Pero dormimos juntos de todos modos—respondió con esa provocadora sonrisa suya.</p><p>—Esta noche dormirás en el sofá—sabía que se estaba poniendo rojo, pero no podía evitarlo ante las insinuaciones de Peter.</p><p>—No creo que podamos compartir el sofá, a menos que duermas encima de mí. No me importaría.</p><p>—¡Ugh!—gruñó, alzando los brazos—. ¡Reese, muérdelo!</p><p>Reese se acercó a Peter y se restregó contra sus piernas como un gato.</p><p>—Traidor—murmuró Stiles con un mohín—. Tú haces la cena.</p><p>—Encantado—respondió Peter.</p><p>—¿También cenas con ellos?—preguntó Derek.</p><p>—Estás invitado si te unes a la investigación—sugirió Peter.</p><p>—¿Y oler eso todo el tiempo?—arrugó la nariz—. Ni hablar.</p><p>—¡¿Oler el qué?!—exclamó Stiles. Su rostro ardía porque tenía una idea de a lo que se refería.</p><p>—Vamos, cariño, hay que seguir con la investigación.</p><p>Peter colocó una mano en su espalda y lo llevó hacia la puerta. No se perdió el escalofrío que el término cariñoso le provocó.</p><p>—Ya tengo una idea de cómo funciona mi magia—comentó cuando bajaban en el ascensor.</p><p>—Mhm—Peter tan solo dejó que siguiera explicando.</p><p>—Cuando lanzó al demonio y a Scott por los aires y eso con la pistola.</p><p>—El dildo—añadió con regocijo en su voz.</p><p>—Sí, eso—le dio un empujón en el hombro que no le afectó para nada—. Fue mi imaginación. Quiero decir, solo tuve que pensarlo y pasó. Creía que era una forma de motivarme, pero cuando Deaton me enseñó a utilizar la ceniza me dijo que tenía que creer y en realidad que eso es todo lo que necesito para utilizar mi magia. Pienso que algo sucederá y sucede.</p><p>—Ese es un buen punto de partida, no hay muchos seres que puedan manipular la magia sin usar mediadores—comentó pensativo.</p><p>—Aunque aún tardaré mucho en poder controlarla, no será fácil si solo tengo mi mente para hacerlo. Ya sabes, es un completo caos a veces.</p><p>—Es maravillosa y estaré ahí para ayudarte hasta que lo consideres oportuno.</p><p>Stiles le miró de reojo y se mordió el labio para intentar contener su sonrisa. Aún tenían mucho que investigar y mucho que flirtear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^<br/>Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en <a href="http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html">mi blog</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>